The Two of Us
by john036
Summary: The beginning of this story takes the place of "Dynamic Duets"; follows the blossoming Kyder relationship
1. Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding me," was the first thing Kitty Wilde said out of her mouth when Will Schuester pulled her name out to sing a song with Ryder Lynn.

"Can't I sing with someone else? What about Marley?" Ryder asked. Ryder has been fighting with Jake Puckerman for Marley Rose's affections since Grease. It's been three weeks since then.

"No. You two will be singing together, and that's final," said the glee club director, using his rare stern voice.

Kitty rolled her eyes, while Ryder sighed and looked over to see Marley giving him a comforting smile before Jake shot him a smug look since he was the one that got picked to sing the duet with Marley.

Ten minutes later, Kitty emerged from the choir room, her high pony swinging behind her, along with her skirt. She headed straight for her locker. She spun in the combination number and opened it. The first thing she saw was the giant that was Ryder Lynn standing behind her through the mirror reflection.

She jumped and spun around to face him. "Sweet Virgin Mary, you're like a goddamn ninja, or something," she said.

Ryder gave her one of his small smiles. "Sorry, I just want to talk to you about the duet we have to sing," he said, apologizing.

Kitty shut her locker and started walking down the hallway. She rolled her eyes as she saw Ryder following her. "I work better by myself, so working with you will be useless," she said.

"Well, whether you like it or not, and I know that you don't like, we have to work together," Ryder said.

Kitty sighed. She placed a hand on Ryder's chest, _Jesus H. Christ, it's like a wall_, she thought. "Alright fine, I have Cheerio practice until four. You have football till what? Five? Pick me up at the Lima Bean and then we can go to your house, or mine, whatever," Kitty said.

Before Ryder could say anything, she left, leaving him watching her go, her skirt and ponytail swinging in unison.

Kitty sat down at an empty table at the Lima Bean with her iced latte. She took a sip and set it back down. She started playing with her phone.

"Hey," Ryder's voice sounded behind her. She turned around in her chair as she saw him limp over to her. She noticed a pack of ice was wrapped around his bare foot.

"What the hell happened to you?" she said, Ryder was surprised with the sincerity in her voice.

"You know, football. Ready to go?" he asked. He obviously didn't seem to care about his foot, which was a surprise to Kitty.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, let's go. I figured we could go to my house, but I think it'll be better to go to your now, because of you're foot and all," Kitty suggested, but Ryder waved it off.

"It's cool. We can still go to yours," he said as Kitty picked up her things.

The two made their way out of the café, and despite Ryder's injury, he held the door open for Kitty.

The two teens walked down the basement steps, with Ryder hopping down on one foot. "Sorry it's a little messy, the people my mom hires to clean the house very rarely clean down her," Kitty said about her rather spotless basement.

Her statement caused Ryder to snort, but he rather not say what he was thinking. "Let's just get started," Ryder said, sitting down on the couch, putting his backpack on the coffee table. He pulled a laptop out of the big pocket.

Kitty sat down next to him, rather uncomfortably. She pulled off her Cheerio sweater, which revealed a large bruise on her bicep. "Kitty, what is that bruise from on your arm?" Ryder asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kitty advised him.

"I would rather worry about it, Kitty. That looks nasty. How long have you had it?" Ryder persisited.

"I told you to not worry about it," Kitty said, dryly.

"If I tell you how I injured my foot, will you tell me how you got that bruise?" Ryder bargained.

Kitty bit her lip, not sure to take the deal or not. "Alright, fine," she agreed.

"Okay, so today in football, we were doing this drill in football where the receiver has to catch the ball and go through this really weird obstacle course, I guess you could call it," Ryder started, "So I'm halfway through the course and this dude, comes at me like a bat out of hill, and I duck out of the way, but I knock over the water cooler and it lands right on my foot."

Kitty can't help her self not to laugh. Ryder smiles. He stares at Kitty, he never seen her genuinely happy before. She stopped laughing and saw Ryder staring at her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked him, her bitchy tone injected in.

"Anyways," Ryder said, avoiding the question. "So how did that bruise get on your arm?"

"I was helping my dad fix his desk and one of the legs popped off and landed on my arm," Kitty said.

Ryder saw the truth in her eyes: _bullshit_. Ryder knew that bruise wasn't from a desk leg, but rather from a man's grip. _Her father probably did that to her_, Ryder thought to himself.

Kitty walked Ryder up to his front door when she drove him home from her house. The two didn't' pick a song to sing yet, but they agreed to meet during lunch the following day.

"Did you and your dad finish that desk?" Ryder asked.

"What your talking about?" Kitty asked him. She totally forgot that story she told about the bruise on her arm.

"That desk that you and your dad were working on. You know, when you got that bruise," Ryder said, cryptically telling Kitty he knew all along that she was lying.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I had a brain fart," Kitty said with a laugh. "We finished it. It's ugly as shit, though. I don't know why I helped my dad out with it in the first place."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, I guess?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Kitty said.

The two exchanged small smiles as goodbyes, and Kitty walked back to her car. Kitty slammed the door shut after climbing into the car. She quickly pulled her make up bag out of her back pack and easily covered the bruise on her arm. The make up she used to cover it up earlier must have sweated off during cheer practice.

Once Kitty knew that the bruise was fully covered she drove off. She thought she was safe.

She didn't notice Ryder watch her from a window covering up the bruise.

The next day at school, Ryder noticed that Kitty would avoid him the best that she could. Lunch soon rolled around, and Ryder found himself playing with his pencil, waiting for Kitty to arrive.

Ryder waited till the end of the period, and Kitty never showed up. Ryder was angry; not because Kitty stood him up, but because the fact that she lied to him the previous night.

Kitty was gathering things for her next class when her locker was slammed shut by Ryder. Kitty jumped, and so did many other people in the hallway. She wasn't able to produce any words when Ryder dragged her into the near by boy's restroom.

"Let go of me, you crazy ass!" Kitty yelled, pulling her arm away after being pulled in the restroom. "What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem, Kitty? You are. I stayed in the library the whole lunch period waiting for you, and that's besides the fact that you lied to my face last night, when you told me how you got that bruise," Ryder said.

"I didn't lie," Kitty argued.

"Then why did you cover it up with make up after you dropped me off?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

Ryder scoffed. He licked his thumb, and ran it down Kitty's arm, where the bruise is. She winced at the pain and at the truth being shown.

Kitty shoved Ryder's hand away from her arm and then said, "Jesus Christ, alright! I got a bad grade on my test and my dad grabbed me. It's no big deal."

"Kitty, that's abuse! No ifs or buts about it," Ryder argued.

Two days past since that encounter in the boy's restroom, and it was the day that Ryder and Kitty had to sing in front of the glee club.

"Alright, Ryder and Kitty, you two are up," said Mr. Schuester.

Kitty sighed, almost annoyed, when she got up, while Ryder strode to the front of the room.

"Tell us about the song you two chose," said Mr. Schuester.

Ryder gave Kitty a sideways glance, she wouldn't even look at him, before saying, "It sort of fit our situation, I guess."

"Alright, let's hear it," said the glee club director, nodding.

Ryder clear his throat as the music began.

RYDER

_Haven't seen you since high school_

_Good to see you're still beautiful_

_Gravity hasn't started to pull_

_Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

KITTY

_One that's five and one that's three_

_Been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free_

_That town I know was keeping you down on your knees_

RYDER

_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

RYDER AND KITTY

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises_

RYDER

_Have you seen him?_

KITTY

_Not in years_

_How about her?_

RYDER

_No but I hear_

_She's in Queens with the man of her dreams_

KITTY

_Funny back then she said that about you_

_Que sera you'll never guess who I saw_

_Remember Jakey P.?_

RYDER

_Remember him we were best friends practically_

_Let's do this soon again,_

KITTY

_Ten years is that what it's been?_

KITTY AND RYDER

_Can't believe how time flies by_

RYDER

_Leaving you makes me want to cry_

KITTY AND RYDER

_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

_We all got bruises_

RYDER

_I would love to fix it all for you_

Ryder looked over to his duet partner to see her eyes swell up in tears. Kitty knows that Ryder means the words he's singing.

KITTY

_I would love to fix you too_

RYDER AND KITTY

_Please don't fix a thing whatever you do_

RYDER

_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to know you've got a friend_

_That you remember now and then_

_Everybody loses_

KITTY AND RYDER

_These bruises make for better conversation_

_Loses the vibe that separates_

_It's good to let you in again_

_You're not alone in how you've been_

_Everybody loses, everybody loses, everybody loses_

_We all got bruises, we all got bruises, we all got bruises._

The glee club erupted into cheers, but Kitty didn't care. Her swelling eyes quickly turned into unclogging faucets, and tears were streaming down her face. She ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty soon found herself sitting on a toilet in the girl's restroom in the science wing of the school, where no one goes near, balling her eyes out. She heard the door open and shut, causing Kitty to catch her breath in a quick gasp.

"Kitty?" the soft voice of Ryder's echoed throughout the porcelain walls. Kitty sighed. She pushed open the stall door slowly to reveal Ryder standing their, a look of great concern on his face.

"H-hey," Kitty said, choking back tears. She couldn't look him in the eye. She was too embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Ryder asked. Kitty started crying again, she shaked her head no. Ryder rushed to her, kneeling down on the disgusting bathroom floor, and pulling her hands away from her face. "I'm sorry I made you sing that song, Kitty. It was such a douchey thing of me to do."

"That's an understatement," Kitty said, before choking on another sob. "You were right though."

Ryder furrows his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad he," Kitty said, before taking a deep breath, "He abuses me. That bruise on my arm is one of many."

Ryder's eyes started to water, and he closed his eyes to hide it from the girl, fearing she will ridicule him.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Ryder asked.

"It started Freshman year, when my mom left us," Kitty explained. "Sometimes he's good, he doesn't touch me, but other nights, after a long day at work, or something, he takes his anger out on me."

Ryder is lost for words. How does he comfort someone about something that has been happening to them for over a year already?

Kitty locked herself in her room the moment she got home from school that day. Her father was out of town, but for some reason, Kitty was still scared he would come home and beat her.

She didn't eat anything for dinner, but that didn't matter, she wasn't hungry after today's events. It was eight, and Kitty was getting prepared for bed. She normally didn't go to bed until around ten, but she was too tired to stay up another two hours.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The petite blonde reentered her bedroom from the adjacent bathroom, and saw Ryder barely balancing on the roof ledge right outside her bedroom window. Kitty opened the window, but blocked Ryder's entrance into the room.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kitty asked, arms crossed.

"As cheesy as this may sound, I was going to protect you," Ryder started, trying to lighten the cheese by giving Kitty a welcoming smile.

"From my father? He's six-five and will pummel you if you try to fight him. And besides, he's not here. He's in Chicago until Sunday," Kitty said, letting her arms drop to her side. "If you came all the way here in the freezing cold, you might as well come on in." Kitty moved to her bed and sat down while Ryder climbed through the window. "So, what's up?"

"Don't try to ignore the elephant in the room, Kitty," Ryder said.

"You and you're gigantic head?" Kitty said, oozing with sarcasm. She tilted her head a little bit to make the impact even harsher.

Ryder rolls his eyes. "You know exactly what. You. Me. Science bathroom. You told me your big secret," Ryder said.

"I'm not talking to you about that again, Ryder. That's something I can't talk to you about more than once," Kitty said, walking to her mirror and putting her hair into a messy bun for bed.

"Can I see them?" Ryder asked. Kitty gave Ryder a stunned look through the mirror's reflection. "Can you show me the other bruises you have?"

"I can't believe you, Ryder," Kitty turned away from the mirror, angry. She climbed into bed. She laid on her side so that she wouldn't have to face Ryder. "It's a school night, you should get going."

"Alright," Ryder opened the window and was half way out it when he turned back and said, "You know I'm always here for you Kitty, even when you don't believe, I am."

A single tear trickled down her cheeks at the sound of the window shutting.

Kitty was already in the choir room when Ryder walked. Ryder gave her a small wave, and Kitty returned it with an icy glare.

"Alright guys, let's get things started! Anyone want to star things off, sing anything?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Ryder's hand shot up immediately. Kitty groaned internally. "Mr. Schue, I have something prepared," he said.

"Alright, let's hear it," the choir director said, before joining the fellow members in the seats.

"Okay, well this song is probably more famous thanks to Adele, but this is one of my favorite songs," Ryder said. He gave a nod over to the band guys, and music began to play.

RYDER

_When the rain is blowin' in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you fell my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_

_And on the highway of regreats_

_The winds of change are blwong wild and free_

_You ain't see nothin' like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_There's nothing that I would not do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love._

The class was so quiet after the music finished, you could hear a pin drop to the ground. Ryder noticed Kitty, sitting in the corner, silently wiping tears off of her face. The two shared eye contact for not even two seconds when Jake and Marley started clapping.

After the class ended, Ryder approached Kitty when she was walking down the hallway, her trapper keeper held tightly to her chest. Ryder jogged to catch up with her.

"So what'd you think?" he asked her.

"It was sweet," Kitty said, smiling. "But I'm going to have to let you down easy."

Ryder frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now, dude," Kitty said, not knowing how else to say it. "All I want to do is make head cheerleader for next year, and rule the school."

Kitty turned and walked, leaving Ryder slightly hurt. He sighed, and walked away. Kitty turned back and watched him walk away. Possibly for ever.

KITTY

_Don't do love, don't do friends_

_I'm only after success_

_Don't need a relationship_

_I'll never soften my grip_

_Don't want cash, don't want card_

_Want it fast, want it hard_

_Don't need money, don't need fame_

_I just want to make a change_

_I just wanna change_

_I just wanna change_

_I just wanna change_

_I just wanna change_

_I just wanna change_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy _

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_One tack mind, one track heart_

_If I fail, I'll fall apart_

_Maybe it is all a test _

_Cause I feel like I'm the worst_

_So I always act like I'm the best_

_If you are not very careful_

_Your possessions will possess you_

_TV taught me how to feel_

_Now real life has no appeal_

_It has no appeal_

_It has no appeal_

_It has no appeal_

_It has no appeal_

_It has no appeal _

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy _

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy _

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,_

_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,_

_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,_

_I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy _

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy _

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

_Da-da-dum…_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_

That night, Ryder tried his best to get over the girl that he at first hated, but was soon falling in love with. It took him months to get over her; past the Sectionals loss; pass Christmas break. He didn't get over her until Marley told him, "Get over her, Ryder. She's not good for you." after glee practice one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder soon found himself falling for Marley all over again. He got the chance to sing a song at Sadies Hawkin's, and he kissed her after Mr. Schuester's disaster of a wedding.

He did his best to avoid Jake after it happened, but he soon found himself not only confronted by it from Jake, but also Unique, someone Ryder rarely talked to. Ryder accidentally called her a boy instead of a girl, and a snowball effect occurred, leading for the two of them to have a feud, and settle it during the glee club's Feud Week.

Kitty found out about the "Ryley " kiss, as Tina likes to describe them, from Marley herself. Although Kitty put on a strong exterior, she felt every bone shatter into a million pieces, her heart being impaled by all the broken bones.

_Ryder is over me and back to Marley?_ she thought. She couldn't handle it. Kitty thought that Ryder was over Marley the second she chose Jake instead of him. _He isn't getting away with this. But, wait, why did I care about who Ryder was crushing on? I don't like him. _Kitty later thought, making her way back to the glee room. _Crap, I'm falling for him_. Kitty realized, before joining the other girls for their music from film number.

Days later, Kitty entered the choir room and hurried over to Mr. Schuester. "Once we get started, do you mind if I sing something?" Kitty asked the teacher.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great!" Schuester said. The bell rang, and everyone sat down, except for Kitty. "Alright, before we get started, Kitty would like to sing something. Take it away, Kitty."

"Thanks," Kitty gave her teacher a smile before taking a deep breath in. The music started playing.

KITTY

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Kitty finished the song, and was shocked on what she just did. She practically admitted to Ryder, and the rest of the New Directions, that she had feelings for someone in the room. They all knew it was Ryder based on his weird behavior after the two sang that song together back in October.

At the end of the day, Kitty was one of the last people in the school. After Cheerios practice, Kitty forgot something at her locker and went back for it. Ryder found herself being stared down by Ryder at the far end of the hallway, in the direction that she was headed in.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards him – towards the door. When she touched the door knob, he finally spoke, "You had no right to do that, Kitty."

Kitty felt the anger boil up inside of her, "I had every right! Excuse me for having feelings for you!" Kitty's jaw snapped shut as soon as the words escaped from her mouth, and Ryder's jaw opened.

"You have feelings for me?" Ryder asked, stunned.

"I have to go," Kitty said, trying to escape.

"Wait," Ryder said, pulling her back. She put a hand on his chest to steady to her. The two exchanged eye contact for a millisecond. They both knew what was going to happen next: Kitty went on her tippy toes and Ryder bent over and the two kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I have to go," Ryder said, trying to get up from the bed, but Kitty kept dragging him back down. He came over earlier so Kitty could help him study for his upcoming English test.

"We didn't even study!" Kitty said, knowing fully well why the two didn't get any studying done.

"My mom wants me home by ten, it's nine-thirty," Ryder said. "And besides, we can study tomorrow. My test isn't until Thursday."

"Ugh, fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Kitty said, sitting up to give Ryder a kiss on the lips.

"See you," he said, he then climbed out of the window.

Over the weekend, the two were inseparable. They went to breakfast together, lunch together, and dinner together on Saturday and Sunday. When Monday rolled around, the two mutually decided to make their relationship official, posting it on Facebook, and walking through the high school halls, holding each other's hand.

After Chemistry class, Marley ran up to Kitty. "So you and Ryder?" she asked the blonde cheerleader.

"Yup," was all Kitty said.

"Alright, just make sure you don't hurt him, alright? He hasn't had the best past with girls," Marley said, obviously talking about herself.

Kitty rolled her eyes at Marley's statement, adding, "Says the girl who dragged him along a road made up of thorns. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date to get to, with my boyfriend." Kitty shut her locker door and gave Marley a rather sarcastic smile before turning on her heel, and walking down the hallway.

Ryder was waiting at the table, sitting along side Marley, Jake, and Unique, when Kitty sat down next to him. "Hey, there," Ryder said, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"I can not be the only who thinks that seeing you two together is like putting to magnets together," Unique said. "That's besides the fact that the two of you are more perfect than prime relationship numero uno over here."

Kitty smiled sweetly at Unique as Ryder took Kitty's hand in his own. Marley rolled her eyes, Kitty noticed it. "So what happened between the two of you? I thought you two were dating way back in October," Jake said, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Uh, we kind of just broke up? But then we got back together," Ryder said.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Marley asked, causing Kitty to give her an icy glare.

"Why worry about the past when we live in the present?" Kitty answered with a question.

Later in the day, the choir room was soon full of the usual students. Finn Hudson was waiting for them. "Welcome back, guys! Why don't we get things started quickly, since Regionals are just around the corner!" he said, causing the glee club to cheer.

Kitty raised her hand, Finn looked at her. "Yes Kitty?' he asked her.

"I would like to sing something. If you don't mind," Kitty said. Finn nodded.

"Jesus, it's like Santana all over again. She sings once, and she starts singing more and more," Tina muttered to Artie, who just nodded.

The music began, the New Directions recognized it immediately.

THE NEW DIRECTIONS (MINUS KITTY)

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

KITTY

_I got lots of jealous lovers that will they had me back_

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that_

_Making my own road out of gravel and some wine_

_And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

KITTY W/ ND

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I_

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I_

KITTY

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I wasn't a born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that_

_Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat_

_I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall_

_To save from a shallow grave that wants to take us all_

KITTY W/ ND

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I_

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I_

KITTY

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I'm a black sheep_

_I got lots of jealous lovers that will they had me back_

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that_

_Making my own road out of gravel and some wine_

_And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

_Once you go black, you never go back_

Kitty finished and Ryder immediately got up and gave his Ryder a swift kiss on the lips. Finn leaned into Artie and whispered, "When the hell did this start happening?"

"You missed too much, my man. Too much," Artie said.

The glee club finished their rehearsal, and Ryder and Kitty parted ways just outside of the door. Kitty had to go to her class on the other side of the campus, while Ryder had to go down right down the hall.

He was quickly joined by Marley. "I still can't believe that the two of you are together. Talk about the unlikely pair," Marley said, with an innocent smile.

"Because the innocent girl being paired with the charming bad boy with the heart of gold is so typical?" Ryder said. Marley was surprised on how snarky he was coming off. Kitty must have been rubbing off on him.

"You know what I mean. She's like the dark side to your light side," Marley said. Ryder rolled his eyes at Marley's statement.

"What are you getting at, Marley?" Ryder asked his friend. She turned to step in front of him, stopping him from walking any further.

"I just think that you're too good for her. You deserve to be with someone that deserves to be with you," Marley said, giving Ryder the puppy dog eyes, causing Ryder himself to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Firstly, you don't know Kitty like I do," he began, "And secondly, if you are suggesting that me and you should get together, you are insane. You had your chance with me back in the beginning of the year, and you passed up on it. Kitty was there. Then I was stupid enough to kiss you, and now I'm with Kitty again, where I want to be."

Kitty forgot that she let Ryder borrow her Chemistry book earlier in the day and went back to get it from him. To her horror, she saw Marley lean in to kiss Ryder. Thankfully, Ryder pushed Marley away, causing Marley to look at Ryder hurt.

"Jesus, Marley, what the hell are you doing!?" Ryder yelled. He looked pissed.

"I know that you still like me, Ryder," Marley said, trying to be as naïve as possible.

Ryder scoffs. "I did. But not any more. I'm with Kitty, now. You're with Jake. I'm happy, and you should be happy. I'm happy," Ryder said brushing past her. Marley looked on like she just got kicked against a wall. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kitty and Marley only had one class together, and that was P.E. Kitty was already there when Marley got there, and the blonde told Tina and Unique, who were already there, about Marley trying to kiss Ryder.

"I can't believe you, Marley," Tina said.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought it was low for Ryder to do that to Jake, but it's lower that you did that to Jake," Unique said.

"What are you two talking about?" Marley said.

"You tried kissing Ryder? Kitty told us. She saw the whole thing," Tina said. "She's pissed. I thought Santana Lopez was scary. Kitty is like a Gremlin."

A whistle blew and the girls got in formation for a dance number. Marley, stunned, sat down on the first row.

KITTY (w/ girls)

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and…**

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**You came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you can say "sabotage"**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**You had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**You underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**You're not a saint**

**And you're not what you think**

**You're an actress (whoa)**

**You're better known**

**For the things that you do**

**On the mattress (whoa)**

**Soon you're gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**You should keep in mind**

**You should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**You look at life like it's a party and you're on the list**

**You look at me like I'm a trend and you're so over it**

**I think her ever-present grin is a little troubling**

**And you think I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme your name with things**

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**You're not a saint**

**And you're not what you think**

**You're an actress (whoa)**

**You're better known**

**For the things that you do**

**On the mattress (whoa)**

**Soon you're gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**You should keep in mind**

**You should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have to him but haven't you heard**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but I always get the last word**

**Whoa**

**You're not a saint**

**And you're not what you think**

**You're an actress (whoa)**

**You're better known**

**For the things that you do**

**On the mattress (whoa)**

**Soon you're gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**You should keep in mind**

**You should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do (oh)**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do**

**I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**

**So you can deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**

**You took him faster than you can say "sabotage"**

The music finished and Kitty could see Marley's eyes over flowing with tears. Marley quickly ran out of the gymnasium. As soon as the heavy metal doors slammed shut, Kitty let a sarcastic – triumphant – grin.


End file.
